


Dreams

by AKK



Series: Galaxy Rangers Timeline [31]
Category: Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKK/pseuds/AKK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Date: 2086-08] A drabble from Gooseman's pov.</p><p>Set after the 6th episode "Mistwalker".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Dreams. Nightmares. For a long time that wasn't a difference.  
The first week after Wolf Den, when it became clear how irrational people are, I dreamt of being trapped by glass walls, of becoming frozen.  
Then... nothing for a long time.  
Till the dreams changed, grew... expecting.  
Unfortunately, there's always the wake-up with the realization that it's no fun to have a date and icecream and cinema when you have to beg from a senator first. Not that it's any likely to become granted.  
But the dreams don't care about that.  
She does neither.  
And I won't ask for permission.


End file.
